freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wina
Wina was a research scientist who worked for Cheif of Science, Gengo Aoi. She was one of Gengo's closes assistants. Background Wina worked under Gengo during the creation of Chiffon. After an argument with Gengo due to his resolve to save mankind finding it gruesome, Wina tried to assassinate the scientist but she was killed by Windy May. Appearance Wina was shown to have short length hair and wears glasses. She whore the female standard scientist uniform. Personality Wina was a cheerful young woman who was dedicated to her work as a researcher. She admired Chiffon after she was created believing her emotions were like a regular person and amazed how great her physical abilities are higher than any human being. After a fight with Gengo because of his ways of saving mankind in a disturbing way, she became resentful towards him calling him a mad scientist and even calling Chiffon and the Legendary Pandora monsters with no emotions who will destroy humanity. Freezing: Zero Lab 13 Arc Wina along with Gengo succeed in replicating the crystal of Maria Lancelot's DNA and now can begin using its power. After Gengo comes back from England doing business with Howard L. Bridget, Wina welcomes him back and informs him that Chiffon has woken up. Wina is amazed at Chiffon's emotions of acting like a normal girl who recognizes her name. She is impressed on how Chiffon's physical abilities are greater than any normal human being has. Later on in the lab, Wina tries to convince Gengo to stop his experiments as death row inmates who volunteered to be implanting with Stigmata are overwhelmed and killed. She believes this to be human experience to mutate but Gengo refused. This leads to an argument as Wina protests against Gengo's actions. She is then slapped across the face by him. Gengo tells her that it's a battle of mankind on the line finding a way to save them and if Wina can't go on then she can leave but is warned by Gengo that she can't possibly live a normal life after she leaves. In her room, Wina becomes furious at Gengo's resolve. Chiffon approaches her asking her to complete her tasks for her schedule class. Wina lashes out to her saying that Chiffon and her sisters are lifeless dolls and monsters created by Gengo to destroy humanity. She decides to leave the lab and will live the way she wants to as a real human. Before leaving, Wina confronts Gengo one last time where the Legendary Pandora are in suspended animation drawing a gun and pointing it at him. This eventually lead to Wina's mistake and death when Windy May sees her father in danger breaking out of her tube thus killing the scientist. Her corpse was taken away by the ambulance. Relationships Former Allies Gengo Aoi Wina admired Gengo and worked well with him in succeeding his plans for creating the Legendary Pandora. However, after implanting Stigmata into inmate girls who've lost their lives causing them to mutate, Wina comes to see Gengo as a mad man creating monsters that'll be a threat to humanity going as far of trying to eliminate him. Chiffon Aoi Wina took a liking to Chiffon due to her acting like a normal person as well to her physical abilities. Unfortunately, after her fight with Gengo, she referred the Pandora as a monster with no feelings or emotions that only lives to kill humans. Category:Character Category:Deceased Category:Female